Si fueran shinigamis especial navidad
by hilda-gatita
Summary: Un especial de mi historia Si fueran shinigamis, para los que no esten familiarizados con la historia principal es sobre Milliana que es una chica que puede ver shinigamis sin tocar sus death notes, y es el objeto de estudio de nuestros detectives. One shot navideño. pasen y lean.


Y listo ya me puse al corriente con los especiales de **Si fueran shinigamis,** este es el especial de Navidad, felices fiestas a todos espero que les guste, por cierto en este especial tenemos un invitado extra que espero poner en la historia normal de algún modo. Ya se que no es navidad, pero bueno no alcance a publicarlo en diciembre. espero les guste aun asi, para los que leen este fic por primera vez, Milliana es una niña a la cual estan investigando.

Especial de navidad Si fueran Shinigamis

Ninguno de los tres varones que convivía con Milliana en la casa de N, se percató de la fecha especial del calendario, para ellos la única diferencia era que había llegado el invierno, y que ese día era otro día nevado, otro ordinario y aburrido día nevado, sin mucho que hacer, el 24 de diciembre no figuraba dentro de las fechas importantes de los tres habitantes aparte de ella.

Decidida a hacerles notar la fecha de ese día comenzó por sacar decoraciones que hacia encontrado en el ático de la casa, al parecer los antiguos dueños dejaron las decoraciones y N no se molestó en tirarlas.

Esa mañana de navidad se enteró de algo que la dejo triste, pasaría la navidad sola, N y L querían ir a Irlanda a investigar un caso muy particular y no regresarían hasta el 26, y en cuanto a Light quería ir de visita a Japón para ver cómo iban las cosas por allá, y no regresaría hasta año nuevo, por lo que los tres jóvenes buscaban a alguien que se hiciera cargo de ella mientras estaban fuera.

"_ahha, si tan solo pudiera pasar las fiestas con ellos" _Suspiro mentalmente Milliana, sin saber que su suplica llego a oídos de un ángel negro que estaba mirando el mundo humano desde el mundo de los muertos, bueno lejos de ser un ángel era un shinigami negro.

-Déjamelo a mi princesa, hehehehe me divertiré un poco con ellos- Dijo riendo Ryuk

-O°O-

Milliana estaba decorando la fachada principal de la casa cuando escucho un aleteo, al darse la vuelta encontró a un shinigami con ojos saltones y una sonrisa en la cara que la miro con sorpresa cuando esta tomo una ramita y escribió en la nieve.

"¿quién eres tú?"

Anotó en la nieve la pequeña Milliana que lo veía con curiosidad.

-yo soy Ryuk un shinigami, ¿sabes si hay dos shinigamis por aquí?-Pregunto curioso Ryuk

"L y Light son shinigamis"

Fue lo único que escribió y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Antes de que Ryuk pudiera decir o preguntar más bajaron los otros habitantes.

-Milliana debemos ausentarnos unos días, pero no podemos dejarte sola, podrías ir a la casa de… ¿Ryuk?- Pregunto sorprendido Light

-¿Qué hay Light?, hace tiempo que no te veía, al parecer te convirtieron en shinigami, yo tenía que decirte algo…-

-Me alegra que estés aquí Ryuk, lo que tengas que decirme me lo dices luego, ahora debemos salir los tres en este preciso momento, ¿te importaría vigilar a Miliana en nuestra ausencia? -Pregunto Light mientras consultaba su reloj.

-No pero, yo tenía que…- intento decir Ryuk pero Light lo interrumpió.

-Genial Ryuk, apúrense ustedes dos!- Grito Light mientras volvía a consultar su reloj.

-Listo ya podemos irnos, ¿y Milliana?- Pregunto L al ver a la niña hacer una gran bola de nieve.

-Ryuk nos hará el favor de vigilarla, vámonos, nos vemos Ryuk, por cierto hay manzanas en la mesa- Aseguro Light mientras salían apresurados.

Ryuk no dijo nada y solo miro a Milliana que se entretenía haciendo los detalles finales de su muñeco de nieve.

-Así que te llamas Milliana, y ¿cómo es que puedes verme?- Pregunto interesado el shinigami.

Milliana solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿No hablas?- Pregunto Ryuk sorprendido de la manera en cómo se comunicaba la niña

Milliana negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, ¿y qué se supone que haga mientras no están?- dijo Ryuk mientras veía saltar a Milliana que quería poner una guirnalda en el techo.

-Y listo ya está puesto, ¿y ahora qué?-Pregunto Ryuk cuando había volado para ayudar a poner la decoración en el techo.

"El árbol, los obsequios, la cena"

Escribió en la nieve la pequeña.

-¿Cómo se hace eso?- Continuo curioso el shinigami.

"¿me ayudas con el árbol?, es muy pesado y no puedo decorarlo sola"

Escribió otra vez Milliana.

-si se supone que eso hagamos mientras vuelven, vamos- Dijo Ryuk encogiéndose de hombros.

Y así Ryuk se entretenía preguntando por los adornos, enredándose con las guirnaldas y por ultimo levantando a Milliana para que pudiera poner la estrella en la cima del árbol.

"volar se siente genial"

Escribió en su cuaderno luego de que Ryuk la bajara al suelo.

-Sí, eso lo sé, por cierto ¿has visto las manzanas? Me dijeron que estaban en la mesa- Pregunto mirando por todos lados.

"¿te gustan las manzanas? Me temo que ya no hay, hoy se comieron las ultimas, pero si me acompañas podremos ir y comprar muchas"

Escribió la pequeña de 13 años.

-¿y que estamos esperando? POR MAS MANZANAS!- Grito Ryuk emocionado por la cantidad de manzanas que pensaba comer.

Milliana compro tres tipos diferentes de manzanas, tres kilos de cada una, e hizo que se las llevaran a la casa, cuando ya tenía todo lo necesario pidió a Ryuk que le ayudara con el ponche, el pavo, y la súper tarta de manzana, la cual el solo olerla Ryuk quería devorar de una mordida.

Terminado todos los preparativos Ryuk y Milliana se sentaron a jugar Legend of Zelda en la consola de videojuegos, Ryuk quedo fascinado por la manera de jugar de la niña y se divirtió mucho.

-Hemos llegado- Dijo L mientras se quitaba un sombrero verde y sacaba un postre que había comprado antes de regresar y N seguia con su cubo rubix sin decir palabra

-Me olvide de algo y tuve que regresar, ¿y Ryuk?- Dijo Light al ver la mirada de confusión que estaba en la cara de ambos detectives.

-tardaron mucho ¿saben?, es una pena que ya no quede nada para ustedes, todo estuvo delicioso y fue muy divertido estar con ella- Dijo el shinigami sentado en la mesa mirando por la ventana.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto N temiendo la respuesta.

-Ella quería pasar estas fechas con ustedes, pero bueno, no se preocupen yo disfrute de lo que preparo, en especial de esa deliciosa tarta de manzana- Dijo Ryuk mientras recordaba el sabor de lo que había comido.

-¿por qué ella haría una cena si navidad es mañana?- Dijo Light un poco molesto.

-No sé en que anden ustedes pero el 24 fue anteayer, bueno, no se molesten estoy seguro que para el próximo año ya no tendrán que preocuparse por ella, hehehehe, jugaba muy bien por cierto- Dijo mientras recordaba su aplastante derrota en el Super smash

Nadie se movió de su lugar, Ryuk se comía las manzanas restantes alternándolas de color, y seguía mirando por la ventana.

-¿Donde esta ella?-Pregunto L temeroso.

-Durmiendo como si no hubiese mañana para ella, yo venía a decirles algo, si, ¿qué era por cierto?… ya, que no la dejaran sola con otro shinigami porque posiblemente la ponga en su death note, su alma es muy codiciada entre nosotros- Dijo mientras se llevaba una manzana amarilla a la boca.

-Ryuk… tu…- Comenzó a decir Light.

-hehehehehe que tengan felices fiestas- Dijo guardando su death note mientras reía y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

….

-Huff- Resoplo L mientras abría los ojos nuevamente.

-¿también ustedes se perdieron en sus pensamientos?- Dijo Light mientras veía como N se despertaba.

-tuve el más aterrador de los sueños, soñé que se llevaban a nuestro objeto de observación sin haber terminado de resolver el misterio detrás de ella- Dijo un poco alterado N

-yo igual- Dijo L preocupado.

-que interesante yo tuve la misma visión- Dijo Light mirando a los dos detectives alternativamente.

Se pusieron de pie y buscaron a su objeto de observación, no sin antes consultar el calendario,… 24 de diciembre, aun no pasaba nada.

"humm… los busca un shinigami llamado Ryuk, ¿le digo que están a punto de salir?, aunque dice que solo viene a decirles algo rápido"

Mostro en su libreta Milliana.

Los tres jóvenes saltaron de terror y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-¿Qué hay Light?, hace tiempo que no te veía, al parecer te convirtieron en shinigami, yo tenía que decirte algo…- Comenzó a decir Ryuk.

-No iremos a ningún lado y no te la llevaras Ryuk- Lo interrumpió Light mientras se ponía delante de Milliana.

-… no sé de qué hablas, yo solo venía a preguntar cómo se llamaban las manzanas jugosas que compramos una vez, ¿recuerdas?- Dijo el shinigami ladeando la cabeza a modo de confusión.

-… galas- Respondió Light aun receloso.

"Señor Ryuk, ya que vino desde tan lejos ¿por qué no se queda a cenar con nosotros? Es navidad después de todo"

Ofreció Milliana en su libreta.

"Tenemos manzanas de tres colores y haré una tarta de manzana"

Termino de escribir

-Decidido me quedo, no me perdería esa tarta de manzana por nada- Dijo Ryuk feliz de escuchar la palabra manzana.

Aun recelosos por la sensación de deja vú los tres jóvenes entraron primero, dejando a Ryuk y a Milliana solos durante un instante.

-"Gracias"- Articulo con la boca Milliana pero aun sin emitir sonido.

-Siempre es un placer princesa, hehehehehe siempre es un placer –Dijo Ryuk riendo.

* * *

Fin, no se olviden de los Reviews…Felices manzanas… fiestas!


End file.
